Parte de la familia
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Los Weasley pasan por un duro momento y Harry y Hermione no saben como ayudar.Oneshot,spoilers DH.


**Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió de repente. Y puesto que casi nunca pongo nada que sea en su mayoría de Harry y Hermione, aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Gilraen Vardamir**

**Parte de la familia**

En la sala de estar de la Madriguera se respiraba un ambiente cargado de tristeza. Todos los Weasley se encontraban allí, sentados en silencio, compartiendo el dolor que les causaba la muerte de Fred. La señora Weasley abrazaba a su marido, mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosas se le deslizaban por las mejillas y su alrededor, sus seis hijos, la miraban. En el rostro de cada uno se adivinaba la misma expresión de una pena que no puede ser aliviada.

Algo más apartados se encontraban Harry y Hermione. Los dos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, contemplando la escena impotentes sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. La muchacha había tratado de distraerse momentos antes con un libro, pero todo intento de concentración resultó inútil. Ambos se sentían como intrusos, el dolor de los Weasley les parecía privado y ajeno, algo donde no tenían cabida. Fred había sido un muy buen amigo de los dos y les dolía muchísimo su muerte, pero aún no creían tener el derecho de estar allí.

Harry se levantó de su asiento en silencio. Hermione lo observó, preguntándose qué pensaba hacer su mejor amigo. El chico se volvió hacia ella con cautela.

-¿Vienes conmigo?- le susurró.

Hermione lanzó una mirada a los Weasley y asintió. Siguió a su amigo por la casa, hasta llegar a la entrada principal y luego salir. No faltaba mucho para que atardeciera y ya el cielo empezaba a mostrar un tinte rojizo. Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a un árbol que les resultaba familiar, el mismo bajo el que el trío se sentaba en veranos anteriores a conversar. Harry se sentó al pie del árbol y Hermione hizo lo propio, acomodándose al lado del muchacho.

-No soporto verlos así-murmuró Harry.

-Yo tampoco-concordó Hermione.

La chica observó el semblante sombrío de Harry, la misma expresión que había visto a menudos esos días y supo al instante lo que pensaba.

-No es tu culpa Harry-le aseguró con firmeza-Nada de esto lo es.

El muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-Trato de convencerme de eso, pero se me hace muy difícil. A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor para los Weasley nunca haberme conocido.

-No digas eso. Ellos te adoran-lo consoló Hermione.

-Daría lo que fuera para evitarles esta pena-dijo Harry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Era verdad, harían hasta lo imposible para no ver a los Weasley sufriendo de esa manera, lo que fuera para escuchar de nuevo la risa de Fred y participar en sus bromas, pero no podían. Ninguno de los dos era capaza de aliviar ese dolor.

Harry llevaba una gran carga de culpa encima. Un hueco enorme se le abría en el estómago cuando pensaba en todos aquellos que lucharon a su lado y murieron y la angustia lo asaltaba cada vez que recordaba el sinnúmero de ocasiones en que puso la vida de sus mejores amigos en peligro. Nunca se había planteado lo que habría hecho en caso de haberlos perdido porque la sola idea lo atemorizaba y estaba seguro que jamás se lo habría perdonado. Y ahora ver llorar a Ginny por la pérdida de su hermano era una tortura.

Hermione, por su parte, se sentía muy mal. Mucha gente que amaba había muerto, aunque al menos su familia estaba intacta. Los Weasley perdieron a Fred y ella no encontraba ninguna manera para ayudarlos. Trataba de consolar a Ron, pero verlo así de triste le partía el alma. Solo tenía la esperanza de que el pesar algún día aminorara, aunque fuera un poco.

-Perdóname Hermione-susurró Harry de repente.

La chica le miró desconcertada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy. Fue mi culpa.

Hermione cerró los ojos. No le apetecía nada recordar lo que había sucedido en ese lugar.

-Yo dije el nombre-continuo Harry, sin percatarse de la reacción de su amiga-Pudiste haber muerto.

Hermione puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho, para tranquilizarlo.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Nadie tiene la culpa.

-Ya no sé como lidiar con esto- dijo Harry- No me hago a la idea de no ver a Fred, y Tonks y Lupin y…

Pero Harry no pudo continuar, pues su voz se quebró.Hermione vio los ojos verdes de Harry tornarse brillantes y ella no pudo evitar que los suyos también se humedecieran.Se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de dar consuelo y buscando un poco para ella. Luego de unos minutos notó que Harry ya no lloraba y lo soltó con suavidad. El muchacho se limpió el resto de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió, agradecido.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien-dijo.

-Para eso estoy-le respondió Hermione.

-Sabes…me sentía un poco incómodo hace un rato en la Madriguera. Como si no me correspondiera estar allí-confesó Harry.

-¿Cómo un intruso?-aventuró Hermione.

-Exacto-confirmó Harry-¿Acaso sientes lo mismo?

-Sí-afirmó Hermione- Su dolor es algo muy privado y me siento de más.

-Te entiendo-aseguró el muchacho.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

-Hermione-la llamó en voz baja.

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella, sin dejar de notar que su amigo se ruborizaba.

-Este…yo…-tartamudeó, mientras se retorcía las manos-No soy muy bueno en esto de los sentimientos, pero yo…quería decirte…que…que además de ser mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana y que…que te quiero muchísimo.

Hermione miró a Harry, sorprendida. Él no era de esos chicos que les decía a las personas que las quería, porque le costaba bastante expresarse, casi tanto como a Ron.

-Tu eres mi mejor amigo y el hermano que nunca tuve y también te quiero muchísimo.

Harry respiró, ya repuesto del enorme esfuerzo que conllevaba decir lo que sentía.

-Y gracias por todo. Si tú y Ron no hubieran estado conmigo todo este tiempo, no habría conseguido nada ni hubiera logrado derrotar a Voldemort.

Repentinamente, se escuchó la voz de Ron que los llamaba.

-Allí viene-dijo Hermione, señalando una alta figura que se acercaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que estuvo al lado de su novia y su mejor amigo.

-Hablar-dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba.

Ron le tendió una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica sacudiéndose la falda.

-No-dijo Ron-Mamá quiere a toda la familia junta para la cena y faltaban ustedes.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin dejar de sonreír. El chico pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga y precedidos por Ron se encaminaron hacia la Madriguera, porque después de todo ellos también eran parte de la familia.


End file.
